


I wrote a thing

by orphan_account



Series: Life with a trickster and his two little shapeshifters [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki has mood swings, M/M, Sweet, Tony is a wonderful daddy, don't read if you have diabetes, like sickeningly sweet, this will kill you with the amount of sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets slapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wrote a thing

"Beam me up Scotty!" Came Tony's cry.  
Loki gave him a pointed look just as the Bifrost opened. 

The children's hands gripped all the tighter as the strange sensations crashed over them. They felt like they were being stretched and compressed simultaneously, which is not at all pleasant. Everybody was a little bit nervous about this trip; Tony was because the last time he had been there it had almost ended in a fistfight with the king, Loki because the last time he had been here was when he had been imprisoned and the children had only been to Asgard twice, once when they were both babies and once when they had first met Tony. 

Luckily for them the new Bifrost seemed to work a lot faster than its predecessor and the journey of uncomfortable sensations was short. As it had been the first few times, the feeling didn't disappear immediately but left Tony feeling uneasy. He was proud to say it had not effected him as much as the first time however. Loki was used to it by now and it hardly phased him at all. The children were both easy to recover as well, seeing their grandmother and rushing into her arms. 

Frigga had visited as often as she could to see them both. She adored the children and doted upon them like any loving grandmother would. Tony approved of the woman for, as bad a taste she had in husbands, she was a kind soul and not someone to be overlooked. If she really wanted something, she would get it. Tony probably owed his children to her because without her stubborn persuasion he doubted the Allfather would have agreed to let the boys live with him and Loki on earth. 

Normally Frigga was contented to come and visit Stark Towers but this time she had invited them to the palace in celebration. There was to be a great feast and dancing and much merriment, as her letter had said. When Tony had inquired over the celebration Thor had explained that it was somewhat similar to Thanksgiving and Christmas, to which Loki replied; it is completely different with no resemblance to the Midgardian festivities whatsoever.

Despite Loki's initial reluctance, he could not deny his mother this visit. As Tony had said, when the woman wanted something, she got it. 

The celebrations had been eccentric, the food grand and the beer seemed to never end. By the end of the evening Tony was thoroughly enjoying himself, listening to exaggerated tales of battle prowess and adventure, he even had some if his own to tell. 

The two boys were much like their father in that they had a sweet tooth, and while Fenrir decided to have a chicken leg first, Jor went straight to the dessert table and took a little bit of everything. 

It was nearly sunrise when the hall was almost emptied and Tony and Loki decided it was time to get the munchkins into bed. At first the children where nowhere to be seen but they soon found the pair huddled under a table half asleep already with their faces covered in all manner of pastry crumbs and various sweet syrups and creams. 

Tony managed to drag Jor out from under the table by his ankles, while Loki had to get down on his knees to reach Fenrir. 

"Daddy, my tummy hurts," came the little whine from the child currently huddled close to Tony's chest.  
"Here I'll rub it better." He replied soothingly, trying to keep the boy calm, least he suddenly find another burst of energy before bed.  
"Maybe next time you should eat fewer sweets and more fruits." He teased placing a kiss to the boy's head.  
"Mmmh, fruits are yucky..." He yawned.  
"I think Jor isn't the only one who needs to cut down on pastries," Loki stated.  
"Oh, is Fen not feeling well either?" Tony asked, not surprised.  
"Fenrir is dead to the world, I however, may have taken one nammi too many."  
Tony simply smiled and shook his head as they started towards the boys chambers, settling them in before they went to bed too.

"Ooof" was the first noise Tony made upon waking the next morning. It was not the usual stretching groan or contented sigh that he made, but an exclamation brought on by the very excited, and quite heavy, little boy who had decided to use him as a personal trampoline. 

"Wake up, daddy. Come on, wake up!" They cried.  
Tony lifted his hands in a sign of surrender, hoping to stop the bouncing that was making him feel a little sea-sick.  
"Ok, ok I'm up. I'm up, no more jumping on me." 

Sitting up and groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes, Tony notice that the boys were bouncing around on Loki's side, currently void of said trickster.  
"Where's pappa?" He asked, brow drawn in confusion.  
"Oh, pappa said he wasn't feeling well cause he ate to many nammi so he went to the healers but we want to go to breakfast cause they have more súkkulaði but grandma won't let us have any till you say we can. So get up and lets go!"  
Tony stared in amazement and wondered how long Jor would have been able to keep talking without stopping or pausing for breath like that. 

He did know that the children would drag him outside buck naked if they had to just to get some of the Royal kitchens' chocolates. So he quickly pulled on his boxers and a pair of jeans that looked presentable enough. He did however decide to wear a blue shirt with some nice cuff links, this was a palace and he was dining with royalty after all. 

Once he had his clothes on he was content to let the boys take one arm each and drag him to the dining hall. Loki would hate him if he tried, but Tony was pretty sure all he had to do was tie the two to a cart and dangle something sweet on the end of a fishing rod and they would be the fastest racers in all the realms. 

He sat at the table drinking the vile concoction that was given to him, but it thankfully worked like magic against the headache he had developed from the two over-enthusiastic boys and a hangover. He ate what took his fancy and talked with some of Thor's friends, he had introduced them the other night as the 'Warriors Three' and the Lady Sif. He made polite conversation with Frigga and asked if she knew more about Loki. He had been concerned that the god was not by his side this morning, especially since he did not leave a note. That small speck of worry intensified when he saw Frigga's face. It was only for a second but he could have sworn he saw a flicker of worry and fear. 

The boys seemed to have caught on to the somewhat dampened mood as Fenrir asked what had happened. Tony heard the worry in his son's voice and couldn't stand for it. Without waiting for the others to reply he turned in his seat to face the boys and said.  
"What's happened is that there is a vicious child eating monster in the palace and he's coming to get you." He smiled teasingly and jumped up. They boys screamed in delight and started to run off, Tony giving chase. 

Jor was slightly slower than his brother, his legs were a tiny bit shorter, and so Tony caught up with him first. He swooped down and grabbed the child up, placing kisses all over his face and making 'om nom nom' noises. 

"Help, Fen help me!" He squealed.  
Tony managed to lift up the boys shirt, exposing his small tummy and began to blow raspberries, making the boy squirm and laugh louder than before.  
"Don't worry brother I'll save you!" Fenrir grabbed a banana and held it up, pretending it was a gun.  
"Bang! Bang! Bang!" He shouted pretending to shoot at Tony.  
The billionaire, to his credit, widened his eyes, slowly let Jor slide down to the floor then looked at his chest, pressing a hand over his supposed wound and fell to the floor, eyes closed, holding us breath.

At first the boys laughed, but then they noticed how Tony wasn't moving, he didn't get up, he didn't open his eyes. With dread clearly written on their faces the carefully approached their daddy. 

Tony waited till he thought he had the perfect moment before abruptly sitting up and pulling the two giggling balls of energy onto his lap.  
"No one can defeat me." He teased, pretending to eat his children once again. 

Frigga smiled at the display, as did most of the women present, some warriors chuckled, remembering times when they played with their children. Others simply ignored them and continued eating, but none of them ignored what happened next. 

Loki stormed into the room, marching straight up to Tony, who stood up and shrugged the kids off, he was prepared to deal with a needy Loki, and worried Loki, a sad Loki, but not the ball of rage that seemed to be intent on staring at him till his eyes grew lasers that would cut right through the human. 

Tony's face went from confusion to in pain as Loki landed a hard slap across his face.

"For goodness sake, we already have two children, did we really need another? You are going to be on diaper duty for the next three years." Loki ground out before snagging some chocolate and storming off again.  
"Daddy, what was that about?" Fenrir broke the silence and shook Tony out of his frozen stupor.  
"That, I think, was pappa's way of saying your going to have a new baby brother or baby sister!" Tony said excitedly. The two boys eye widened in shock then they both started jumping on Tony with questions.

"What are you going to call the baby?"  
"Will it be a shapeshifter like us?"  
"Can I choose the name?"  
"If it doesn't want it's desserts can I have them?" 

Tony simply laughed and grabbed the boys hands, he practically skipped out of the dining hall, leaving confused and amused people behind him. It didn't matter what anyone else said for the rest of the day, hell Tony might have this grin plastered to his face for a whole week, because the love of his life was pregnant with his child and to Tony, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah... I was bored and I wrote a thing, hope you enjoyed my thing.


End file.
